


Liquid Courage

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: With a little liquid courage in him, Tsukishima tells Kuroo how he feels.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I love drabbles. If you can't tell by now. I'm sorry I know some people are subscribed to some of my one shot and drabbles but they are just that, drabbles and One shots, so they won't have any continuations (ie. my "Dancing on my own" fic, "Something fishy" etc..) I might write some follow up or related drabbles/oneshots but they won't be full fledged fics. 
> 
> Here's a short domestic One Shot Drabble.  
> ____________  
> One of the ideas I got from seeing the line prompt: "Oh God, I need a drink!" will post the 2nd version when I've finished the 3rd chapter of The groom. (almost finished 50% just refining it cause I felt like I might've went off track at some point)

Tsukishima kicked the door closed behind him, too exhausted to close it properly. He kicked off his shoes and walked into his apartment.

Kuroo’s head popped up from behind the couch, the TV playing the last minutes of the end credits. “Hey, you’re back! I ordered us some pizza.” 

Tsukishima gave him a tired smile, his heart did a dance and a bit of energy pumped into him. “Thanks, Kuroo.” He skulked into his room and reemerged in a more comfortable outfit, with a deep sigh.

“Long day?” Kuroo asked as he moved his legs to make room for Tsukishima on the couch.

“Seemed endless.” Tsukishima sighed as he sat down. “God, I need a drink.”

Kuroo laughed, his smile turning into a smirk as he sat up. “You’re in luck cause I got us a bottle on my way back.” He jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen and fished out the kahlua, milk, two bottles of beer (for when Kuroo wants something that isn't too sweet) and two glasses for them.

They sat together on the couch and talked about each other's day, Kuroo made Tsukishima laugh about the way he would've handled the assholes at work. It was one of the things Tsukishima loved about Kuroo. Loved about coming home, Kuroo was there and he always brightened up his day. 

Tsukishima had had a few drinks by this point and so his brain to mouth filter stopped working and he ends up saying: “I love you, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo, who was about to take a drink from his beer bottle, froze. 

Panic filled Tsukishima. He swallowed the lump in his throat and was about to tell Kuroo to just forget that he ever spoke when Kuroo looked at him with the happiest smile he had ever seen on Kuroo’s face. 

“I hope to god that that is not just the alcohol talking. I've loved you since the training camp when we were in high school. I thought you'd never return my feelings so I just kept it to myself and enjoyed our time together.” Kuroo laughed, relieved and amazed. “Would you let me take you out on a date?” Kuroo asked cautiously, as if he was scared that Tsukishima would change his mind.

Tsukishima smiled brightly and his heart fluttered in his chest. “I'd love that.” 

Kuroo's smile brightened even more and Tsukishima had to turn his face away to hide his blush. Kuroo chuckled, wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's shoulder and pulled Tsukishima close to his side. 

They continued watching the film, enjoying their drinks and making each other laugh with their theories and pointing out the mistakes. 

Sometime during the film Tsukishima placed his hand over Kuroo's, his heart beat fast and loud in his chest but it calmed when Kuroo laced their fingers together and gave his hand a loving squeeze. 

Tsukishima leaned against Kuroo, letting his head rest on his shoulder and Kuroo rubbed his head against his before kissing the top of his head. A whispered "I love you, Kei." muffled in his hair.  
  


A little liquid courage went a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
